My Nindo Way, Shannaro!
by ShadowClawz
Summary: Living in Konoha, there's always people who are viewed as too shallow. Truly inexperienced to tell the difference between an honorary ninja and a complete sham. But as for me, Haruno Sakura, I will step up to the plate and prove them wrong! I may not have a jutsu or special family blood line, just sit tight and watch me grow. This is my nindo, my ninja way!-Sakura centric
1. An Ugly Duckling

My Nindo Way, Shannaro!

Chapter 1. An Ugly Duckling

Every year on March twenty eight, has been the happiest day for my mother. Why do you ask? It's because I've been born. Released close to twenty four hours into labor from within my mother's compact womb. Of course I had been blessed with a loud voice upon grasping my few moments of air. Either way, she loved me the moment my body cuddled up against her exhausted body.

However, as the years go by, I couldn't love myself. These hideously green pupils, large obnoxious forehead, and that ridiculously pink color palette laying atop my head. I cannot force my self to believe that I'm pretty.

We all have faults.

Now these of course are mine.

"Perhaps one day, you'll grow into it."she would say occasionally.

I'll respond with a, "When will that be?"

Then she'll laugh and suddenly all of humanity is lost. Randomly the conversation will shift into something weird.

Except I'm okay with that. At least she's the only person that can see my outer beauty, including what's on the inside.

Isn't that what matters? To a certain extent though. People can be so shallow.

I wish that some people weren't like that. Sadly, in the ninja villages, they look for quality in the family, but not quantity. Yeah, it's not good. One time, I even ran up to one of the higher villager status people and asked, "Can you adopt me?"

Don't bust a gut over that. I was such a naive silly child back then.

Of course they laughed at me. Sadly, it wasn't _with_ me. Oh well. What's done is done. I'm sure that they forgot about it by now.

...However, that moment is just a single fragment of my memories. Some villagers who were lucky enough to interact with me possibly share the same idea.

The same goals as well. I have one. Well, practically everyone does. Mine is to become a kunoichi of Konoha! It won't matter if I did not harbor any special tricks or a kekkei genkai. Discrimination isn't in my forte. In fact, this might be my only shot on proving that us normal people are just as good as everybody else. Yet, those who are blind to what lies within are the most stubborn.

I will try not to spew hostility when teamed up with the others.

After all, that would make me just as ugly as _them_. Mostly because, I already feel that I'm the most horrifying at a whole different level.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for making this so short. It just popped in my brain so early! XD Obviously, this introduction didn't need any thing flashy. Now then, except a chapter soon! Which will of course be longer then this.**


	2. An Ugly Duckling's Observations

Chapter 2. An Ugly Duckling's observations

_"I'm so glad that you finally graduated! Your father would be so proud."_

Mrs. Haruno's voice rang through Sakura's head the entire day. While she was in la-la land, students shifted up and down her aisle like usual. Their teacher wasn't around to quickly sit each tween back down, permitting them access to some exercise. Since morning time they anxiously waited for an instructor to assign positions on a genin team. Most of them pretty much expressed excitment, except for a group of girls.

Sakura could quickly tell them apart from the actual learners. Back in the academy days, flocks of petty antics brought to light because of a young boy made it difficult for most to learn. For he was not just any youngster. Proudly groomed by wearing the Uchiha crest, high marks positioned him at the top spot. Most people would consider said child's skills as pure luck, or complete optimism. So far Sakura kind had him figured out.

Rather then learning clan secrets, Sasuke's climbing power is purely influenced by kin. But which exactly? Of course she will never have the drive to figure such an answer out. After all, his army of attack pigeons were pretty much on guard duty at this very moment. They were up front in the middle of the room, stuck together gawking over how steaming Uchiha looked in his midnight blue shirt.

If Sakura harnessed the ability to expel the contents of her breakfast, it might as well happen now. But what good would that do? That's not exactly getting the point across. Probably the annoying flock of girls will continue the harassment at a much higher degree.

"...I really wish Sasuke would tell em to bug off."

Rather bored with watching over them, Sakura turns away to spy something unmistakably _'orange.'_

Pausing for a bit, her eyes wander downwards.

Oh yeah..red clothing and_ pink_ hair. They could secretly be fraternal twins.

Looking away from her terrible article of clothing, Sakura resumes watching closely as a blond-haired boy stood up on the desk. He's apparently crouching down, eyes narrowed like an animal. For a short time Naruto stares at the oblivious person sitting nearby. Rough chatter exploded from a blob of girls, not exactly feminine.

Till out of the blue, a person siting behind knocked his elbow straight into...oh wait, this turned out straight peachy. Apparently, their outer lips entwined into a smooch. This was pure gold! Perfect black mail if there was a camera nearby. Sakura couldn't help but snicker. Slowly it turned into an intense laughter, which the students caught immediately.

Haruno-san has officially feel out the tree. Laughing at such a scene, without a single care in the world.. Such a place must be coming to an end! Their shocked faces were enough evidence of this feat! At last, the girl catches on to such an eerie silence. Eyes wandering around the room, she frowns at the sight of a shocked student with pupil less eyes. Knowing such a person at first glance, she was not part of the fan club.

..Naruto.

Of course!

Sakura silenced her self.

As time passed, noise picked up in the room again. Naruto wandered off else where with a bruised lip and bumps taking over the top of his head. _'I feel kinda bad for him..since all that was given to me was remorse.' _she mused, strangely keeping an eye on him_._

This boy is always viewed as a bottom feeder. He's an extreme trouble maker, who clings to others just to survive.

So in a way, Naruto has feelings just like every one else. But deep down there's a troublesome spot that not even himself can control.

Yet, most natives of Konoha are unable to ask _what._

Or _who. _

Sakura felt curious ever since day one..watching the boy from a short distance when they were younger. Even at this day and age her behavior continued. More as, escalated. Perhaps maybe.. they could be assigned on the same team.

"Pfft, like that will ever happen." she retorts, rolling her eyes at the feel of someone watching her. "May I help you?"

"Did you enjoy yourself?" questioned an airy voice. "Hadn't hear such a laughter in ages."

Shaking her head, "Nope. Also, it's not polite to stare at people like that."

Laughter cut in, "You're right. I apologize sincerely. Please accept my apology."

"No thanks."

"Oh, okay..see ya around I guess."

"What are you talking about? We sit near each other every day."

"Mmhm, I completely forgot... Time sure flies, huh?" questioned the voice.

"You bet."

Finally their instructor arrived into the room. He slowly went down a list fastened to the clip board. For a while Sakura sat at her desk wondering when her name will be called. It wasn't much of a hassle. After all, the names of kids enlisted into the academy were indications of belonging to a clan or not.

Most of them were grouped together, neither coming from a civilian family.

Maybe perhaps only she hails from one.

"No matter. I'll just prove them wrong. After all, it is part of my nindo."

* * *

**A/N: Eh, howdy y'all. So I'm pretty much rebuilding Sakura's purpose in the series from the bottom up. Which leads to questions amongst some repetitive ideas. I don't understand how many authors feel the need to add Hinata as her friend in the beginning. Or mostly team up with the other girls as if it's canon. They haven't gotten together until the fourth shinobi war. Which took ages. Gee, I wonder why..e.e *sarcasm implied*  
**

**But however, in this story Ino is either hinted as an ex-best friend or none at all. To make matters worse, Naruto would not randomly accept her willingly. It's fun to make challenges. Besides, friendship is not built-in a day anyhow.**** Now I'll just be..trying to carefully construct another chapter. Till next time folks!~**


End file.
